


but i love it when we touch

by inyourorbit



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, PWP, Smut, Strap-Ons, lipves - Freeform, this is self-indulgent filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inyourorbit/pseuds/inyourorbit
Summary: Sooyoung thinks this is maybe her favorite sight.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 91





	but i love it when we touch

**Author's Note:**

> here’s the Lipves smut i said i’d post! this is super self-indulgent but i’m excited to share. 
> 
> kudos and *kind* comments always welcome and appreciated!!
> 
> if this isn’t your thing, please look in the other direction and don’t interact. same, if you’re under the age of 18!

Sooyoung thinks this is maybe her favorite sight. 

Having Jungeun spread out on the bed before her, bare and ready for only her. Wriggling in anticipation under Sooyoung’s intense gaze on her figure.

“You’re so beautiful.”

They’d barely even gotten started yet.

Sooyoung had just tugged down Jungeun’s shorts and panties, standing on her knees on the bed and looking down at the woman with something bright in her eyes as she admired her. Sooyoung could never get over getting to see her like this.

Jungeun brought up both arms to cover her face, turning red from feeling shy and a little sexually frustrated. 

“Touch me already,” she demanded, starting to get impatient with how intently Sooyoung was watching her. 

“I want you to beg,” Sooyoung said teasingly but Jungeun knew she probably wasn’t kidding, she lived for the ego boost she got when it came to fucking Jungeun.

Jungeun would be the first to admit that it was well earned. She’d never been as satisfied with anyone she’s been with as she is with Sooyoung. The older woman could have her falling apart in pieces in a matter of minutes.

It was no wonder Sooyoung was so cocky. 

“Fuck you,” but there was no malice behind it as she let out a breathy laugh that Sooyoung smiled at, hearing it clearly even though the other woman had her face covered. 

Sooyoung raised an eyebrow, “Isn’t that the point?”

She knew she was getting to Jungeun already, seeing the small damp spot forming on the sheets at the apex of her thighs.

Sooyoung moved from beside Jungeun, to between her thighs, closer to where the woman below her was needing her the most but still refused to touch her. 

Jungeun tries to scoot forward, bucks her hips up trying to feel friction from anywhere but fails to get it. All but humping the air.

Sooyoung backs away a little, she tsks at her, “Are you going to be good for me?”

At this point, all she has to lose is the chance at an amazing orgasm if she doesn’t do what Sooyoung tells her to. She didn’t want to risk that, she wanted to be good for her. Jungeun always wanted that. 

“Sooyoung... please..”

“Please what, Jungeun?” Her hand was caressing the soft skin of Jungeun’s thigh now skating against it gently, slowly moving toward her center. She was so wet, the slick clinging to her inner thighs and pooling beneath her - it was so embarrassing - and Sooyoung still hadn’t done anything. 

“I need to feel you. Pl- please.”

It was good enough for right now, the oldest starting to feel a growing impatience herself, also starting to feel the need to be inside Jungeun.

She finally brings her hand to Jungeun’s center, rubbing a finger up and down her slit while every so often giving a little flick to Jungeun’s clit and reveling in how the girl mewls out pleas when her hips jerk at the contact to where she’s the most sensitive. 

“Look at you,” Sooyoung purrs, the shade of her eyes darkening, “You’re such a mess.”

She slowly kisses her way up Jungeun’s body, leaving bites and nibbles all across her unmarked skin, paying special attention to breasts when she reaches them, her tongue swirling around one of Jungeun’s exposed nipples. 

She’s face to face with Jungeun at the end of her ascension up from where her other hand is still making probing, teasing touches at her soaked hole.

Sooyoung meets Jungeun’s lips in a bruising kiss - a mess of teeth and tongues - and plunges two fingers into her just as she bites on the girl’s bottom lip making her gasp out in surprise at the multiple sensations.

She starts at a punishing pace, fucking into Jungeun so hard that the younger woman nearly comes in an instant, clamping down on Sooyoung’s fingers. 

Her fingers were roughly sliding in and out against Jungeun’s walls causing her to feel full when Sooyoung thrust in particularly deeper. 

“Is this what you wanted? How you wanted me to touch you?”

Jungeun goes to open her mouth to speak when Sooyoung brings her thumb up to the younger’s clit and starts rubbing against it furiously. So, instead Jungeun’s biting back a a strangled moan and unable to answer Sooyoung’s question. 

“Tell me,” she urges her, purposely toying with her.

“Just- just wanted you to be inside me,” she says, her breath ragged and face flushed.

Jungeun was going to go let go in just a matter of moments, she could feel the life-shattering pressure building up from within and the pure unadulterated lust she could feel emanating off of Sooyoung, and seeing it clear as day in the older’s darkened gaze, was doing nothing to stave off her climax from approaching so quickly.

“You’re so tight around my fingers, taking me so well.”

“I’m- I’m so close,” Jungeun’s _asking_. Begging, even. Not with so many words, but she’s waiting to be told that she’s allowed to.

Sooyoung hadn’t been planning on letting her cum so soon but Jungeun’s needy and desperate whines made up the decision for her. She was so sexy, most of all when she was falling apart under the short-haired woman’s fingertips. So she curls her fingers inside Jungeun, pressing against a spot just _so_ sending her tumbling tumbling _tumbling_ over the edge. 

“You look so pretty when you cum,” Sooyoung places a peck against Jungeun’s nose, fingers still pumping gently to help the girl ride out the end of her orgasm that was still sending little shockwaves through her spine and making her shake ever so slightly.

“Okay?” 

Jungeun hums and Sooyoung’s pulling out of her right before she mutters a _Wait here_ , hurrying off to clearly grab something and then she’s nowhere that Jungeun can see her for a handful of seconds. 

When Sooyoung’s back in her line of sight again, she has a harness on with their newest toy proudly jutting out from it. It was the dildo that Jungeun picked out, knowing full well she would be the one getting fucked with it. 

The fake cock was a shade of burgundy. It wasn’t much longer than the one they often used but it had more girth. She knew it would be more of a stretch than what she was used to, the anticipation of wanting to feel that only caused more wetness to collect between her legs.

The older resumed her previous place in front of Jungeun, spreading her legs further apart to put her glistening pussy on display. She couldn’t wait for the toy to be inside her, but Sooyoung clearly had other plans. 

She rubbed the head of the dildo against Jungeun’s center, the tip only resting at her entrance but being coated with her slick. Sooyoung shifted, resting the length fully against Jungeun’s as she starts moving agonizingly slowly, sliding against between her folds and against her clit. 

Jungeun wants to scream. 

With the way that Sooyoung is moving against her, purposefully, but refusing to enter her is _tortuous_. 

It becomes clear why when Sooyoung backs up off the bed, planting her feet firmly on the ground, as she pumps her hand over the length of the toy that’s now all lubed up with Jungeun’s wetness and cum.

“Come taste yourself, princess.”

Sooyoung wanted her on her knees and she wasn’t going to keep her waiting as she scrambled off the bed and kneeled down, the shaft only an inch away from her parted lips, Jungeun’s tongue poking out from between to wet them in anticipation.

Being so close to it now like this for the first time, the toy’s a little longer than Jungeun recalls from when they’d bought it, she rubs her thighs together at the notion of Sooyoung thrusting into her tight heat with it. 

Jungeun opens her mouth dutifully for Sooyoung, not meaning to let out such a filthy sound when the head of the cock comes in contact with her tongue and she tastes herself. She should feel shame but the way Sooyoung uncontrollably bucks her hips once sending the shaft deeper into her mouth at the sound let’s her know she did something right. 

She knows that Sooyoung’s holding back, knows the woman wants to fuck her throat when she feels Sooyoung’s hands thread through her hair but her hips only give shallow thrusts. 

Jungeun looks up from her place on her knees before Sooyoung, her eyes wide and pleading and giving her girlfriend the permission she needs to use her mouth however she wants. 

And Sooyoung takes off, pushing forward with her hips and pulling on Jungeun’s hair to bury herself in the girls throat.

It’s sloppy and wet, drool coating the shaft, with her lips red and swollen and eyes watery but she’s so turned on by how much it’s clearly affecting Sooyoung. The woman can’t really feel it, the dildo not being real, but she still loves to see Jungeun down on her knees for her, eager and willing. 

“Baby, look at me,” Sooyoung coos, easing up when Jungeun gags, choking on the length, “You love tasting yourself on my cock don’t you?”

Jungeun nods, mouth full but never breaking eye contact with Sooyoung.

“You’re so good at it,” she praises the younger woman and means every single word of it, knowing it makes Jungeun feel good. 

Sooyoung pulls out, a string of salvia connecting the tip of the head to Jungeun’s lips, and leans down to press a kiss to the crown of Jungeun’s head. She helps her up from the floor and directs her over toward the bed, patting her ass as Jungeun’s back is facing her. 

“Get on the edge on all fours, baby.”

She obeys hastily, getting into position on the edge of the bed right where Sooyoung wants her with her eyes squeezing shut when she feels the tip probing at her opening, a desperate moan escaping her lips as she tries to push back to finally have her inside.

Sooyoung places her hands on Jungeun’s hips, rubbing one in a soothing motion as she presses inside in one fluid moment with Jungeun’s pussy fully engulfing the length.

She’s being stretched just _so_ , her walls clenching down hard but Sooyoung’s barely moving and it’s not enough. She needs _more_.

She tries to push back, to gain friction to feel the member moving inside of her but Sooyoung’s grip on her waist stays firm.

“Sooyoungie...”

“Hm?”

Jungeun can hear the mirth in that short simple hum and Sooyoung knows exactly what she’s doing to the younger woman. She’s been driving her crazy all night, making her beg and Jungeun’s like putty in her hands. Willing to bend to her will. But she’s feeling impatient, knows Sooyoung can sense it and she’s probably making her wait on purpose. This is all part of a plan and she can tell she’s in for a long night. 

“I- I need you to move.”

Sooyoung laughs, “You need it?”

So she pulls her hips back, admiring the way the length of the toy is coated with her girlfriend’s wetness, watching how it stretches her tight hole and without warning she slams back in sending Jungeun jolting forward with her forceful momentum. 

“F-fuck,” Jungeun whines out, stringing Sooyoung’s name within her moans of euphoric pleasure as she’s fucked relentlessly into the mattress.

Sooyoung moves one hand upward to one of Jungeun’s breasts, pulling and pinching at her nipple while the other hand leaves her hip to trail her fingers down to her throbbing clit. 

Just when Jungeun’s blissed out, feeling as though she’s going to let go at any second, Sooyoung’s stills her thrusting hips. She could tell Jungeun was _right_ there, could feel it in the way her inner walls started clamping down even harder on the dildo inside her.

Sooyoung slowly pulls out Jungeun, removes the finger she had against her clit. Takes off the harness and strap from around her hips, tossing them gently to the floor. 

Jungeun looks like she’s on the verge of crying at the delay of her orgasm, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, and maybe a _little_ hint of anger coloring her eyes when she stares up at Sooyoung. 

“Wh- why did you stop?”

It’s a little hard for Jungeun to find her voice, already feeling wrecked and so needy to have her release.

“Shh..” Sooyoung whispers softly, shifts her body a little to wipe at Jungeun‘s eyes, “Because I’m still not ready to be done with you.”

Jungeun looks so thoroughly fucked out that Sooyoung pities her, _almost_ , briefly entertaining the idea of letting her come this time, too. Only briefly. 

Jungeun’s panting, still trying to catch her breath. The rise and fall of her sweaty chest and small perky breasts that she loves so much send Sooyoung in a trance.

She’s not done ruining her just yet.

“P- please, please..” 

“Look at you begging now when you were being stubborn about it when we first started this. Be patient, sweetheart” Sooyoung coos, running her hand across Jungeun’s cheek and down to her neck, giving the gentlest squeeze of her throat. 

“You’re being such a good girl for me.”

Jungeun fucking _whimpers_ , has half a kind to hide her face, except she’s way past the point of feeling embarrassed with the state she’s in. Sooyoung’s made a total mess out of her.

Sooyoung’s lips meet Jungeun’s. It’s a sweet kiss, they’re almost to the end and Sooyoung wants to reassure Jungeun that she’ll get what she’s needing.

Sooyoung slides down her body before her eyes meet Jungeun’s from her place between her thighs, “I wanna feel you and taste you on my tongue when I let you cum.”

Sooyoung smirks at her then, and _god_ she’s so cocky, “You’re still not allowed to cum until I tell you to, okay?”

Jungeun feels herself shudder, butterflies going wild in her stomach, at how Sooyoung always keeps eye contact with her when she’s saying and doing some of the dirtiest things to Jungeun.

When she nods in understanding, Sooyoung’s tongue glides through Jungeun’s glistening folds, unexpectedly moaning at the sweet taste of the woman beneath her while Jungeun jolts at the feel of Sooyoung’s warm tongue making contact with her pussy. 

She didn’t know how much more she could take after the fucking she’d gotten before. She loved it, though. The way Sooyoung would tease her and take her time with her, even she was a little annoyed by the older not letting her cum right away. Sooyoung liked to draw these things out, make them last. 

Jungeun’s thighs would always already be quivering and the sheets underneath her soaked with her slick before they were even halfway finished, much like now.

“Are you ready, baby?”

Jungeun can’t hear herself think let alone open her mouth to answer Sooyoung’s questions with her head thrown back and her back arching off the bed feeling the tight coil low in her belly about to snap. 

“You did so good,” Sooyoung coos, “Let go for me now.” 

When Jungeun’s orgasm hits, she see’s white, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and her thighs trembling uncontrollably as Sooyoung’s continues to lick at her gushing center to help her ride out her orgasm. 

She cries out, Sooyoung’s name tumbling from her lips like a prayer. 

“T- too much, too much,” she rasps, gasping and squirming away from Sooyoung’s touch and feeling all too sensitive and overstimulated from the sensation of finally cumming. Sooyoung stops and moves up to lay next to Jungeun, grinning at how absolutely sinful she looked, feeling proud of her handiwork. 

“Love you,” Sooyoung mutters against Jungeun’s mouth as she brushes their lips together.

Jungeun sighs at the taste of herself on Sooyoung’s lips, pulling away to return her gaze, “Thank you.”

Sooyoung laughs at that, brushing back the sweat-stained hair sticking to Jungeun’s forehead, “You don’t have to thank me, baby.”

Jungeun was so awkward sometimes but Sooyoung mostly just found it endearing, especially the way Jungeun’s cheeks would tint pink in slight embarrassment when what she said would catch up with her. 

She was so spent but she wanted to make Sooyoung feel good too, knowing the woman had warm slick between her own thighs and has probably been painfully aroused this whole time. Sooyoung’s main priority, in the bedroom, was always to get Jungeun off first. It was the way she liked it but sometimes Jungeun just wanted to return the favor. 

Sooyoung shook her head when Jungeun’s hand started trailing down toward her inner thigh.

“Later,” She murmured against Jungeun’s temple as she pulled the smaller woman’s body closer and flush against her own, wrapping her arms tight against Jungeun, “Rest now.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i’ve ever posted smut so thanks for sticking around if you got this far lol.
> 
> thanks again for reading xx


End file.
